


This is my story

by SVU_Tea



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVU_Tea/pseuds/SVU_Tea
Summary: Today, I show the story of my characters





	1. story of my characters

**Author's Note:**

> is the beginning of this series

My name is Jaleen Ander Norrey, but you can call me Jaley.  
I'm 27 and I'm going to tell my story

A certain day; Any Norrey gave me the light. That's my mother's name. I am of Polish origin  
But she died in childbirth.  
I never met my father.  
I was adopted by an American couple who were on vacation in Poland.  
They took me to New York  
At 10 years old, I was going to work together with my new mother, her name is Danielle Benny  
She worked at a plastic surgery company and I hated that.  
So, I started to ruin your career.  
at the age of 15, I was molested by my stepfather named Darwin Spencers.  
At the age of 18, I tried to join the police. And I did it.  
At 26, he was from the homicide unit. So I was transferred to the Special Victims Unit.  
At first, I thought they wouldn't like me, but they are now "basically" my family. I love Liv, Ell, Fin, Munch, Novak and Captain Cragen.  
  
Good. Now I'm going to tell you some "personal" things about myself:

1 ° I hate police officers who think they own the police station  
2 ° My favorite singer is Melanie Martinez, but I'm not very Cry Baby  
3 ° I hate lawyers. (I think it's because they always fuck up the case)  
4 ° My favorite song is "Class Fight."  
5 ° My birthday is 02/27.  
6 ° You can call me Jay.  
7 ° LOVE to Melanie 💞💞


	2. Sierra Alamilla

Hello! My name is Sierra Alamilla. You can call me Sierra.  
I was born in Brazil.  
I am 30 years old.  
I have my birthday on 12/23, I'm Brazilian, but my last name is Spanish. My mother is called Micaela, my father is Anderson.  
I graduated in arts, but I wanted to realize "the American dream," so I saved up and left Brazil.  
At 22, I joined the police.  
At 28, I was in Chicago, in the 21st district. But I was transferred to New York.  
My best friend was Erin.  
When I was transferred, I was on patrol. But then, I was transferred, (again) to the Special Victims Unit.  
Today, I work with Liv, Ell, Fin, Munch, Novak, and Cragen. A year ago, Detective Jaley was transferred to SVU.  
But I still miss my "family" in Chicago ...

Facts

1 ° I love Hatsune Miku 💞💞💞  
2 ° I like Melanie Martinez but I prefer Billie Ellish  
3 ° I'm hungry; _;  
4 ° I have lived in Brazil, and in Illinois.  
5 ° I love making fun ahahah  
6 ° Is there bread in heaven?


End file.
